Para Siempre
by Alina-Faberry
Summary: Faberry. Rachel entra como nueva estudiante y se enamora a primera vista de Quinn. Se aceptan comentarios y críticas de cualquier tipo ya que es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste! -GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN-
1. Una chica nueva

Rachel miraba para todos lados en aquel pasillo, "busca al profesor Schuester" De tanto buscar ya se había olvidado de la descripción que le dio el director... cuando de repente ve pasar a alguien **"Emma Pillsbury: Consejera Escolar"** podía leerse un pequeño cartel abrochado en el sweater de aquella mujer.

- Hola, disculpe, soy nueva aquí y...

- ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Rachel Berry.

- Sí. Estoy buscando al profesor Schuester.

- Ven, te acompañaré hasta tu clase. ¿Y qué opinas de William Mckinley?

- ¿Mckinley? ¿Qué no era Schuester? Todavía no lo conozco. - dijo Rachel un tanto sorprendida-

- El colegio, es el nombre del colegio - dijo Emma-

- Ahh, cierto. Pues... supongo que está bien, es mi primer día hasta ahora.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al aula. Rachel pudo ver al profesor y a algunos chicos más hablando de los regionales.

- Bueno, ya saben que se acercan los regionales y...

- Ho...hola. -Se presentó Rachel un tanto tímida, mientras recorría con la mirada todo el salón-

Pudo divisar a varias personas diferentes entre sí, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Quinn: rubia, bonita, líder del grupo de porristas y una de las mejores voces entre sus compañeros. "Vaya, esa chica si que es linda" -pensó- Pero al parecer no estaba disponible, o al menos el chico a su lado daba a entender que eran novios.

- Rachel Berry, ¿cierto? - preguntó el profesor al tiempo que le extendía su mano para saludarla-

- Así es.

- Sabemos que en tu antigua escuela eras muy buena cantante... -dijo el profesor-

Quinn hecho una mirada de odio a Rachel. Ella era la gran voz allí y detestaba que alguien quisiera superarla; además pudo ver como Rachel observaba antes y creyó que miraba a Finn, su novio.

- "Cielos, va a ser un año difícil" -pensó Rachel- Sí, yo lideraba los coros -dijo- Rachel pudo ver como Quinn se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Solo coros? Bueno, aquí es más que eso, ya lo verás -dijo el profesor- Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Will Schuester y ellos son tus compañeros -presentándole a cada uno de ellos- Nosotros somos el coro "Nuevas Direcciones" y este es el "Club Glee". ¡Bienvenida!


	2. Un dueto con Finn

Todo había estado de lo más agradable luego. Rachel pudo ver lo bien que bailaban algunos compañeros (porque no todo era solo cantar), lo bien que cantaban otros... en especial esa chica rubia que había captado su atención. Si bien no era la única rubia allí presente-_otra de sus compañeras, también porrista, lo era_-Quinn le pareció la más bella que jamás hubiera conocido. Fue una atracción a primera vista, aunque nada iba a ir más allá de eso porque por lo visto aquella hermosa chica tenía novio, e incluso pareció demostrar un profundo desagrado hacia Rachel durante el resto del día.

*Flashback*

- "Bien, los duetos para esta semana son..." "...Rachel, tú cantarás con Finn" -anunció Will, el profesor-

- ¿¡Qué! -exclamó Quinn, un tanto molesta- ¡Fin es mi novio y siempre hacemos los duetos juntos! ¡No es justo! - Gritó-

- Entiendo Quinn, pero también está bueno que variemos un poco. -dijo Will-

Rachel recordaba aquel momento, como después de eso Quinn parecía tenerle la guerra declarada. A pesar de no haberlo mencionado, con sus actitudes hacia ella lo demostraba perfctamente. Rachel suspiró, tomó su bandeja con el almuerzo y se sentó en una mesa vacía que estaba en un rincón. De repente se acerca Kurt, uno de sus compañeros.

- Hola. Que suerte tienes.

- ¿Suerte? -se preguntó Rachel-

- Tu primer día y ya tienes asignado un dueto con Finn. Yo llevo aquí muchos años y aún no lo he conseguido. Moriría por ello -dijo Kurt-

- Ahh, entonces tú eres gay. ¿No? Soy Rachel Berry, encantada -extendiendo su mano-

- S...Sí -dijo Kurt- Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y al parecer soy el único homosexual aquí.

- Que lástima. ¿Qué opinas de la chica rubia que gritó en la clase? -preguntó Rachel tratando de entrar en tema-

- ¿Quinn? Pues está muy bien, siempre y cuando no le quites su posesiones, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad. Creo que ahora me odia. -se apenó Rachel-

- ¿Y eso es malo? No te preocupes, tal vez logres hacerte amiga del resto de las chicas. Puedo presentarte a Mercedes, es mi mejor amiga. -dijo Kurt, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Rachel, en señal de consuelo- Oh, aquí viene -señalando al frente por donde venía Mercedes-

Los tres se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Rachel por fin había logrado encajar en su nuevo colegio como esperaba, aunque no todo estaba tan perfecto como hubiese deseado, si no fuera por un detalle... La chica bonita no hacía más que insultarla y burlarse de ella en cuanto podía; lo cual ponía mal a Rachel pero al mismo tiempo le hacía faliz saber que al menos de esa manera podían interactuar.


	3. ¡Finn es MIO!

*Flashback*

- ..."Espero que sea la última vez que cantas con mi novio a dueto. No se que mierda pasó por la cabeza del señor Schuester cuando te puso con Finn. ¡Si tú no eres más que una perdedora! Además, no cantas tan bien como yo". Si bien Quinn sabía que Rachel era tan buena como ella no quería aceptar nada que entorpeciera su buena reputación en el Club... "Finn es mio, ¿comprendes? ¡MIO!"

Rachel se hallaba recostada en su habitación una noche mientras recordaba esas y tantas otras palabras una y otra vez, pero no podía ver nada de malo en ellas, su mente solo le permitía pensar en lo bella que era la sonrisa de Quinn, en cuan hermosa se veía con su uniforme de porrista, cuan prolijo llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo bien ajustada... se llenaba de placer de solo pensar en ello (en el buen sentido, claro).

"Si tan solo tú te fijaras en mi"... ¡Ay, como se supone que vaya a fijarse en mi cuando no tiene idea de mis sentimientos! ¡Y más aún detestandome así! -exclamó Rachel- Antes me ahogaría que acercarme a ella y encima para decirle: "Quinn, me gustas, Y MUCHO"-algo así-NO, no me atrevería a pasar semejante vergüenza.

"Ay, que no me vea... ¡que no me vea!" -pensaba Rachel mientras observaba a Quinn desde lejos-

Quinn se acercó hacia Rachel. - Debes deser la muerte. ¿No es así? -le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-

Rachel no pudo evitar ruborizarse. - ¿Qué? -preguntó haciendose la sorprendida-

- ¡DEJA DE OBSERVAR A MI NOVIO! -Quinn gritó tan fuerte que el resto de las personas allí se voltearon a ver- ¿Qué no entiendes? -bajando un poco la voz- El nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú.

- "Uff, definitivamente no se ha dado cuenta" -suspiró Rachel con cierto alivio, marchándose-


	4. Ódiame

Rachel no era precisamente una chica demasiado atractiva. Quizás sus ojos... Sí, estos era su mejor atributo aparte de la voz... Su vestimenta era un tanto anticuada: polleras-_a veces más largas que de costumbre en chicas de su edad-_zapatos escolares, medias largas y sweaters; muchos sweaters, en especial alguno con un unicornio o poni en frente. Digamos que para los ojos de los demás no era nadie, al menos no alguien como Quinn. "Ella lo es todo. ¡Es tan hermosa!"-_hizo un énfasis en estas últimas palabras_- Rachel siempre entraba un rato antes al salón, le gustaba imaginarse frente a un gran público admirándola cantar. Y ni siquiera notó que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Quién es hermosa? ¿Eh? -preguntaron Kurt y Mercedes a coro-

- ¡Ay! ¡Me asustaron! -se excusó Rachel-

- Ya, ya. Decías, "¡es tan hermosa!" -dijo Kurt-

- Sí. ¿QUIÉEEN? -preguntó Mercedes elevando un poco el tono de voz-

- A-a-a-e-e-u-u... ¡una canción! -se atajó Rachel- "Dios mio" -pensó-

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cantala!

Rachel cantó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_If I could give you the world on a silver platter  
Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me  
If I could find in all this a dozen roses  
Which I would give to you, you'd still be miserable_

_In reality I'm gon' be who I be and I don't feel no faults  
For all the lies that you bought  
You can try as you may, break me down when I say  
That it ain't up to you, gonna do what you do_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

_Ooh, if I gave you peaches outta my own garden  
And I made you a peach pie, would you slap me out?  
Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own womb  
Would you feel the love in that or ask why not the moon?_

_If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity  
Handed all the solutions for the pain and pollution  
No matter where I live, despite the things I give  
You'll always be this way, so go 'head and_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

_You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny, so shall it be  
You cannot hate on me 'cause my mind is free  
Feel my destiny, so shall it be_

_Hate on me, hater, now or later  
'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be made, baby  
Go 'head and hate on me, hater, I'm not afraid of  
What I got I paid for, you can hate on me_

- Oh ¿Y a eso le llamas una hermosa canción? Bueno, tal vez, ¡pero le estás pidiendo a alguien que te odie! -dijo Mercedes- De todos modos, si es hermosa lo es gracias a ti y a tu dulce voz.

- Exacto. Pero... -añadió Kurt- ¿Quién podría hacerte caso a ti? -río-

Kurt y Mercedes rieron

- ¡Oigan! ¡Eso no es gracioso! -se quejó Rachel-

Aquella canción salió de su cabeza sin ser programada, aún así parecía como si Rachel le hubiese pedido a Quinn que exactamente se encargara de odiarla, porque eso es lo que ella hacía. O al menos eso parecía. De repente pudo oir unos cuantos aplausos.

- Vaya, Rachel, ¡Deberías hacer más solos! -exclamó el profesor Will- Definitivamente. Quinn... ¿no te molesta verdad? A este coro le hace falta un poco más de variedad.

- Claro que no Sr. Schuester -respondió- Luego se acercó a Rachel y le susurró al oído- Ya basta. Nadie puede ser mejor que yo. Será mejor que vayas ubicándote. Perdedora.

Aquellas palabras resultaron miel para sus oídos. Rachel apenas sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento. Nunca antes Quinn le había susurrado algo al oído, fuera lo que fuese; Rachel cada vez la sentía más cerca.


	5. Un encuentro desagradable

Esa noche Rachel no lograba conciliar el sueño, no podía olvidar haber tenido a Quinn a su lado susurrándole al oído. Palabras, dulces palabras... bueno, no exactamente, pero para ella lo parecían así. También no dejaba de pensar en como hacer para expresarle algún día su sentir a la rubia más hermosa de todo William Mckinley. Le esperaba un largo camino...

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba por el pasillo del comedor con su almuerzo, Puck-el chico rudo y problemático del equipo de fútbol, también compañero suyo en el coro-le hace zancadillas. Rachel no puede ver que delante suyo viene caminando Quinn, también con su almuerzo, y se la lleva por delante. Ambas terminan cubiertas de comida en sus vestimentas.

- ¡AAAAAGGHHHH! ¿!ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ! -gritó Quinn, dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a Rachel-

- Yo...yo... me tropecé -intentando disculparse- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a limpiarte?

- Oh, ¡no seas patética, el daño ya esta hecho! -Quinn estaba realmente furiosa- ¡Y yo puedo limpiarme sola perfectamente! -yendo ligeramente hacia el baño-

- ¡Voy contigo! -Quinn apenas la escuchó-

Rachel también estaba sucia.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡mi sweater favorito! -se lamentó Rachel-

- ¿Cómo puede a alguien gustarle un sweater tan horrible como ese? -se río Quinn- Tienes un gusto tan desagradable. Es obvio que Finn no se fijaría en ti, él tiene un gusto exquisito. Sino no me hubiese elejido a mí.

- No me ofendes -dijo Rachel- Nunca lo haces, por cierto.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? Yo puedo seguir insultándote de todos modos, es un enorme placer. -dijo Quinn esbozando una sonrisa-

- Como digas. De todos modos a mi no me ponen mal tus insultos de novata. Creo que he oído la palabra "perdedora" un millón de veces. ¿No tienes algo más que decir?

- ¿Ahora resulta que eres inteligente? ¡Por favor! Mejor, ¡hazle un favor al mundo y piérdete! -aclaró Quinn-

- Sí, como tú quieras -dijo Rachel y se marchó-

"Mis encuentros con Quinn difícilmente alguna vez van a ser agradables" -pensó- "De alguna manera tengo que revertir las cosas, más adelante dudo que pueda seguir escondiendo mi sentir e incluso soportando sus actitudes negativas hacia mí"


	6. Te miro a ti

"Rachel... ¡qué bello cantaste! ¿Sabes algo? Después de todo no me caes tan mal, de hecho, creo que me agradas más de lo normal. ¿Rachel? ¿¡Me estás prestando atención! ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!..." ...¡Raaaaachel! ¡Ya levántate! -podían oirse gritos desde la cocina-

- ¡Los sueños son agradables hasta que se terminan. Gracias papá! -gritó Rachel desde su habitación-

- Se hace tarde para ir al colegio, puedes soñar más tarde si así lo deseas.

"Ya sueño demasiado, sueño todo el tiempo con lo hermoso que sería poder estar con Quinn. Ahí a su lado como lo está Finn. Aunque sin mostrar nuestra relación de manera tan explícita, claro..."

- Chicos, tienen que ayudarme -dirigiéndose a Kurt y Mercedes- Estoy enamorada.

- ¡Woow no nos lo habías dicho! -se alegró Kurt-

- Es que... no puedo hacer nada contra ello, al menos por ahora.

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Finn? ¿Puck? ¿Sam? ¿Artie? ¿Mike? ¿Algún otro chico jugador de football? ¿¡QUIÉN! -preguntó Mercedes-

- ¿Es Finn verdad? -preguntó Kurt-

- Ninguno de esos, pero no es nadie que ustedes no conozcan, ya les diré en algún momento. Lo que quiero es que esa persona me registre de alguna manera.

- Bueno, por empezar, podrías modificar solo un poco -solo un poco eh- tu guardarropa. -dijo Kurt- A veces traes faldas que mi abuela usaría. Sin ofender.

- ¡Ah gracias! ¡Realmente me ayuda que tú sepas de moda! ¿¡Alguna otra idea! Por favor...

- Mmm... déjame pensar.

- ¡Canta! -gritaron Mercedes y Kurt al mismo tiempo-

- ¿Cantar? ¿Y qué puedo cantar? Ya se que es lo que mejor hago pero...

- Me gusta tu autoestima, así también puedes resolver las cosas -dijo Kurt-

- Gracias... -Rachel se apartó un poco para pensar- "Tiene que ser una canción que pueda demostrarle todo-o casi- algo que la deslumbre"

El curso pronto se vio acompañado del resto de los chicos del club y el profesor. Will comenzaba a darle indicaciones a sus alumnos cuando Rachel interrumpió: - Profesor... quisiera cantar algo antes de empezar con todo. Y por favor, a pesar de que la canción los lleve a cantar también, no lo hagan.

- ¿Y a qué debemos semejante placer? Sería un honor Rachel.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Rachel.

- Esta canción, es para ti -dijo Rachel-

_As I lay me down  
Heaven hear me now  
I'm lost without a cause  
After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come  
And darkened my sun  
After all that I've been through  
Who on earth can I turn to?_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song  
I look to you_

_Have to lose my breath  
There's no fighting left  
Sinking to rise no more  
Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken  
Led to my regret  
And I don't know if I'm go'n make it  
Nothing to do but lift my head_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song  
I look to you_

_My levees are broken  
My walls are coming down on me  
My rain is falling  
Defeat is calling  
I need you to set me free  
Take me far away from the battle  
I need you  
Shine on me!_

_I look to you,  
I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you,  
I look to you  
And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song  
I look to you_

Realmente Rachel sabía hacer una hermosa interpretación y todos aplaudieron. Sí, incluso Quinn.

- Me hicistes llorar. -admitió Kurt- Oh oh, espero que no estés en problemas -profirió al ver acercarse a Quinn-

Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la tomó del brazo.

- A la salida, en los casilleros.

Rachel solo suspiró. Por dentro sentía miedo y al mismo tiempo emoción, tal vez había conseguido lo que quería, aunque nada era seguro. ¿Y si Quinn pensaba matarla? "Demasiado exagerado" -pensó- Pero podía llegar a ser cualquier cosa...

- Te entiendo ¿Sabes?

Rachel no dijo nada.

- Finn es hermoso. Tanto como nuestra relación. Y nadie antes de que tú llegaras había intentado quitarme eso, ni siquiera cantando una canción. Aunque... debo admitir que me gustó tu interpretación.

- ¿Cuánto? -se emocionó Rachel-

- ¿Acaso eso importa? ¡Estamos hablando de lo que no tiene que pasar! ¡Tú y Finn! Estoy de buenas en este momento, y no tengo ganas de pelear con nadie. Ya le hiciste saber que lo miras, ahora por favor no molestes más ¿¡Ok!

- ¿Pero cuánto te gustó como canté? -Rachel insistió-

- No entiendo porque tanto quieres saberlo, como si fuera a servir de algo. Pero si insistes diría que... un 60% ¿Contenta? Entonces, no intentes acercarte a Finn y todo estará perfecto. Ahh y también agradecería que tengas más cuidado con tu almuerzo.

- ¡Gracias! -rachel se ruborizó-

Estaba muy emocionada y decidida a decirle a Quinn todo lo que sentía. No estaba segura que aquel fuese el momento ideal, pero su corazón latía tan rápidamente que no podía marcharse sin decirlo. Rachel sentía que después de eso ya nada negativo que pudiera pasarle llegaría a afectarle. Nada de nada.

- Yo... nunca lo miré a Finn... -dijo Rachel sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Quinn-

- Mientes. Yo lo veía perfectamente, no dejabas de observar para donde estábamos.

- Sí... pero... aún así... NO MIENTO -Rachel intentaba ser segura- ¿Eres todo menos rápida para darte cuenta de algunas cosas?

- ¿Si no mientes qué es lo que...? -Quinn se detuvo- No me digas que... NO, NO NO NO ¡No puede ser! -exclamó-

Rachel lo admitió bajando lentamente la cabeza.

- ¿¡Me mirabas a mi! Woow, es sorprendente. -Quinn estaba en estado de shock- Mira, tengo que irme -se marchó rápidamente-

Rachel también se marchó, aunque mucho después. Esperó a que Quinn se fuera y suspiró aliviada. "Que sea lo que tenga que ser" -pensó-

Return to Top


	7. ¡Cantemos juntas!

Esa misma tarde les contó todo a Mercedes y Kurt, quienes no dejaban de sorprenderse.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Si somos tus amigos! -se quejó Mercedes-

- Bueno, no fue nada fácil. ¿Qué crees?

- Mercedes tiene razón, como tus amigos podríamos haberte ayudado a que sea fácil. Pero bueno, ¡al menos ya diste un gran paso! -Kurt daba saltos de alegría-

Esa noche Rachel no pudo dormir, pensaba constantemente en como actuaría Quinn al día siguiente: si sería capaz de arrojarse a sus brazos, o simplemente ni aparecer al colegio, o decirle a todo el colegio lo ocurrido... Y eh aquí lo que sucede:

Rachel estaba sentada en una de las sillas, como siempre, había llegado temprano. Por lo visto, Quinn también estaba llegando temprano pero Rachel no la vió cuando entró.

¡Hola perdedora! -la saludó Quinn-

Rachel se sobresaltó.

- Ho...ho-la -la saludó con cierta timidez-

- ¿Te asustaste? ¡Es porque yo soy de temer! Jajaja -Quinn rió-

A rachel no le pareció nada gracioso. Y no dijo nada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó Quinn- ¡Canta!

- ¿C-ca-cantar? -Rachel estaba algo nerviosa-

- Sí. ¿No es eso lo que siempre haces al llegar? ¡Canta! -insistió-

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres que cante?

- Mmm... déjame pensar... ah sí, ya sé, ¡cantemos juntas! Tú solo sígueme. -dijo Quinn- "_The moment I wake up... ¿_te la sabes?

Rachel no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-..._Before I put on my makeup" ¡_Sí, por supuesto!. -Rachel estaba súper entusiasmada-

-"_I say a little prayer for you" _-cantaron juntas-

-"_While combing my hair, now, and wondering what to dress now... _

-..._I say a little prayer for you" _Todo parecía un sueño; entonces se pellizco el brazo, se restrego los ojos... y nada, la escena seguía igual. Sonrió.

Quinn tomó las manos de Rachel y comenzaron a girar.

"_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me..."_

Entre tanto canto no se percataron de que el resto del curso había entrado y podían oirlas...

-_"I run for the bus dear... -Quinn sonrió-_

-_...while riding I think of us dear", _"siempre"_ -pensó Rachel-_

-"_I say a little prayer for you" _-cantaron a coro-

"_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, together, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me..."_

Cantaron todos juntos. Rachel y Quinn se separaron rápidamente y corrieron a sentarse en sus asientos.

-¡Chicas, estuvieron maravillosas! ¡Ya tenemos nuestro próximo dueto! -dijo el Sr. Schuester-

-Debo admitirlo Quinn, cantaste hermoso -le dijo Finn- Pero eso estuvo medio raro. ¿Me quieres explicar qué está pasando?

-_Cantamos _-lo corrigió Quinn- Y no pasa nada.

¿Estaba Quinn ahora interesada en Rachel? O quizás... ¿había solo planeado perfectamente la situación para ilusionarla? Rachel se sentía tan feliz después de aquel episodio pero no podía afirmar nada, solamente habían cantado una canción y eso no significaba que la chica rubia líder de las porristas fuera a terminar con el chico guapo del equipo de football-_perfecta relación a los ojos de los demás_-tan solo para estar con ella... solo Rachel sentía ese _"algo"_ y a pesar de que ahora Quinn lo sabía eso no quería decir que fuera _'literalmente' _a saltar a sus brazos. Además no olvidemos que ni siquiera eran amigas... ¿y ahora iban a estar juntas? No tenía sentido, pero que bien se sentía Rachel imaginando que Quinn la dejaba entrar en su vida.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Un poco más y... TÚ SABES -dijo Finn-

- ¿Qué? Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

- Lo lamento pero no puedo darte el gusto. -Finn estaba un tanto molesto-

- Bien, si así lo deseas... -Quinn se levantó y se acercó hacia Rachel- "No me voy a olvidar de esto" -le susurró al oído-

Una vez más, Rachel creyó estar en un sueño. Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos y los volvió a abrir; nada había cambiado pero eso no significara que fuera real. Continuó la clase.


	8. ¿Amigas?

Al final del día Rachel se marchó a su casa como de costumbre y al llegar inició sesión en el chat de su computadora. De repente pudo leer el siguiente mensaje:

_**QuinnF:**_ Podemos ser amigas, si eso te hace feliz.

"¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi e-mail? -se preguntó- _**RacheldeStreissand: **_¿Cómo conseguiste mi casilla de correo?

_**QuinnF:**_ Tengo mis formas.

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_Ahh ok. Está bien, seamos amigas. "Esto me resulta extraño" -pensó-

_**QuinnF: **_¡Buenisimo! Eh... quiero decir... para ti debe ser genial.

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_Sí, claro. "Genial".

_**QuinnF: **_Vaya, creí que estarías más alegre. Desde aquí no puedo ver tu expresión pero no pareces tan contenta, con esa respuesta.

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_...

_**QuinnF: **_¿Sigues ahí?

Rachel no dijo nada por unos minutos.

_**QuinnF: **_Es lo más que puedo ofrecerte, sabes bien que no tengo intenciones de estar contigo en lo más minimo. Y para mí esto es un esfuerzo enorme. Supongo que hoy... al cantar... me dejé llevar. Lo lamento. "¡las cosas que tengo que decir!" -pensó-

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_Está bien. Sonó muy raro ese "Lo lamento".

_**QuinnF: **_¿No estás molesta verdad? Bueno, de alguien como tú no me sorprende, seguro estás acostumbrada a perder.

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_¿Ah si? En realidad, pensandolo bien, creo que no perdí. Al contrario, gané, pero no del todo. Lo malo es que pareciera que olvidaste tus palabras, "no me voy a olvidar de esto".

_**QuinnF:**_ Ya, ya... no me hagas arrepentirme de mi desición.

_**RacheldeStreissand: **_No, claro que no.

_QuinnF ha cerrado sesión_

"¡Oh vaya!" -se apenó Rachel- "Tal vez solo quería decirme eso y nada más. ¿Y si nunca más vuelve a hablarme?" "¡No Rachel! ¡No! estás un poco paranoica, ella te dijo de ser amigas" Es que eso no es lo que yo quiero, ella podrá continuar con su vida pero yo no podré ni mirarla a los ojos. Tan solo quisiera... bueno, tendré que conformarme con su amistad.


	9. Entonces Quinn

El tiempo pasaba y todo iba tranquilo. Eso no quería decir que Rachel estuviera de lo mejor porque ella quería algo más pero ahora podía contemplar a Quinn por un rato, recibir una sonrisa a cambio-antes era una mirada de odio-y simplemente así, ser feliz... Pero no para siempre.

Ya todos se habían marchado, Rachel entró en el baño y se metió en uno de los cubículos. Al rato pudo oir a Santana y Brittany en el baño.

- Sue la va a hechar del grupo de porristas, ya vas a ver... ¡y yo voy a pasar a ser capitana! ¿No es genial?

- Tengo miedo -dijo Brittany-

- No se que va a hacer. Además, dudo que ese estúpido de Finn vaya a saber como ser un buen padre. ¡Voy a ser capitana! -Santana estaba súper entusiasmada-

Si Finn iba a ser padre entonces Quinn... Rachel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y en cualquier momento era capaz de llorar. Definitivamente ahora si que no podría llegar a tener algo con Quinn, ya nada tenía sentido. Rápidamente salió de uno de los cubículos donde se hallaba.

- ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? - le preguntó Santana-

- Hacía uso de mis necesidades -respondió Rachel-

- Ja ja ja. Tú, no oíste nada. ¡NADA! -vociferó-

Rachel se marchó. Su mundo se vino abajo, ella imaginaba que algún día Quinn iba a terminar con Finn y finalmente ambas iban a poder estar juntas, pero no. ¡Ahora Quinn estaba embarazada! Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y a cantar, ese era su consuelo en momentos tristes.


	10. Chica enamorada

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander  
Im keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Seguía su camino hacia la salida sin prestarle atención a nada cuando de repente se choca de frente con alguien...

- ¡Ay! ¡Podrías tener más cuidado! Menos mal que esta vez no veníamos con comida.

- Lo siento. -se disculpó Rachel casi sin mirar a Quinn-

- ¿Oye qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? No creo que puedas estar peor que yo... ¡estoy embarazada! -Quinn se sentó en el suelo y rompió en llanto- Ya nadie me quiere, ¡y encima tú recién ni me miraste! -sollozó- Supongo que me lo merezco ¡pero ya es demasiado! -las lágrimas no cesaban-

Rachel nunca había visto a Quinn así. Tenía una imagen tan de chica perfecta que una situación como esta era algo totalmente imposible de sucederle.

- Sue me hechó del equipo, Finn está en otra ¡y mi madre no me quiere en casa! Soy un desastre. -continuaba llorando-

- Sí, me enteré. Pero yo no te odio, solo estoy un poco molesta. Bueno, en realidad, más que un poco. -le dijo Rachel-

- Tú solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien. -se quejó Quinn- Ambas sabemos que podrías odiarme dadas las circunstancias. No te preocupes, creo que daré este bebé en adopción, es lo mejor...

- ¿Y quién dijo que tú no serías buena madre? -Rachel sonrió-

- No se trata de eso. Aún soy muy joven para criar un hijo, además, sin el apoyo de mi madre terminaría en la calle. ¡No quiero imaginarlo! Y Finn, a él solo le interesa el football... -dijo Quinn-

- Tienes razón. De todos modos, hay una persona que podría recibirte muy bien en su casa y ayudarte con todo lo que necesites... siempre.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Quinn-

- ¡Quinn! -se quejó Rachel- ¿Soy la única persona con el cerebro funcionando por aquí? Jajaja -bromeó-

- ¡No te burles de mí! -Quinn puso una expresión de lástima- Espera, ¿tú dices qué...? -se detuvo- ¿TÚ?. NO, Yo no puedo aceptar semejante propuesta.

- ¿¡Por qué! -Ahora Rachel ponía su expresión de lástima-

- ¿No crees que todo esto está yendo un poco rápido? La situación es perfecta ¿no? Te aprovechas de mí para lograr tu cometido, fingiendo compasión por mí. Acéptalo.

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! -se quejó Rachel- primero que nada, esto lo hago como amiga ¿qué no éramos amigas? Y segundo, ¡lo mío es un puro sentimiento, no es ningún _'cometido' _como tú le llamas!

- Ok, como tú digas _"chica enamorada" _-dijo Quinn haciendo un gesto entre comillas- No sé que tanto ves en mi, la verdad... si no soy nada fuera de lo común.

- Lo sé. Es solo que para mí tú tienes un _'no se qué'_, un _'que se yo'_. -Rachel se ruborizó-

- Ay Rachel, nunca creí que diría esto pero, eres un amor...


	11. Sí, es para siempre

Esta vez más que nunca, Rachel sentía a Quinn tan cerca suyo... cuando la vió por vez primera se cautivó, tiempo después supo que era _'amor' _y ahora claramente bien podría ser un _'PARA SIEMPRE'_...

Rachel comenzó a cantar.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door..._

_...Hello, is it me you're looking for?" _-cantó Quinn-

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you..._

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

"_'Cause I wonder where you are..._

_...And I wonder what you do" _-cantó Quinn-

"_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you..._

_...Hello, is it me you're looking for?" _-cantó Quinn-

"_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_...And I wonder what you do" _-cantó Quinn-

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

Se miraron a los ojos. Rachel suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a Quinn. Las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer presencia en ambas.

- Rachel... -Quinn intentaba hablar-

- Shh... -la interrumpió- "¿es esto un para siempre?" -se preguntó-

"¿será esto... para siempre?" -se preguntó quinn-

- Quinn...

- Shh... -ahora Quinn interrumpe a Rachel poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio- Dejemos que el momento... Se detiene,toma la cara de Rachel con ambas manos y comienza a besarla suavemente.

Ambas se detienen. "Sí, es para siempre" -piensan en silencio- y se funden en un profundo beso...


End file.
